Ceux qui restent
by Leptitloir
Summary: Quelque part dans les restes de la cité des eaux, deux voyageurs qui traversent la nuit.


Disclaimer : les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Square Enix.

 **Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF, sur le thème "** _ **Vision**_ **", en une heure. (En décalé, puisqu'il a été donné à 21h et que je l'ai écrite à 23h)**

Hey ! Ça fait un moment que j'étais pas passé dans le coin, moi. Le fandom me manque.

Du coup je reviens à l'occasion des nuits du Fof avec un ship que j'aime beaucoup depuis que j'ai joué au dlc Ignis – **aussi attention, cet OS spoile le jeu ET le dlc** – et j'espère que la lecture vous sera agréable !

(Je précise cependant que le texte qui suit ne concorde pas avec les événements du jeu, puisque j'ai choisi de garder Ravus vivant alors qu'il meurt normalement avant que Noctis n'atteigne de cristal)

* * *

Ceux qui restent

Altissia, Ignis en garde un souvenir succulent. Il se souvint des ruelles inondées, du reflet tremblotant que les immenses bâtisses blanc cassé projetaient sur la surface, dessinant une fébrile image où se mêlaient ville, ciel et soleil. Les couloirs étroits, les colonnes de pierres, les petits coins cachés que Prompto fusillait de son objectif. Les gondoles poussées sur l'eau, le mouvement léger de la rame qui venait fendre le sol liquide pour propulser le délicat transport. Les fleurs aux balcons, aussi, comme un rideau de couleurs vives qui pendaient mollement pour offrir leur parfum aux passants. Les toits dirigés vers le ciel, fièrement, prolongement de murs si haut qu'il lui semblait ne jamais voir finir la ville lorsqu'il levait la tête. Et puis tout autour, cet océan majestueux qui dormait paisiblement, gardant sur son dos la cité des merveilles.

Elle était belle, Altissia. Du temps du soleil, elle resplendissait sans honte, pleine d'orgueil, protégée des guerres et de la pauvreté. Un joyau bien gardé. L'Hydréenne n'en avait laissé que des miettes que l'Empire s'était aussitôt empressé d'écraser.

« - Arrête.

\- Quoi ?

\- D'te mettre à la fenêtre comme ça. Tu verras rien. »

Ignis se tourne vers la voix, ce timbre rude plein de regret. Il se remémore le visage acide qu'il a bien des fois eu l'occasion d'observer, ces yeux de pierre précieuses ternis, ces cheveux plus clairs encore que ceux de sa défunte sœur. Plus bas, une carrure épaisse, renforcée par une large tenue qui accentue cet aura puissant qui l'entoure quand il s'approche. Oh, pour sûr, l'aîné des Nox Fleuret n'a pas la masse musculaire de Gladio, mais il n'en demeure pas moins impressionnant, presque majestueux. Quand on oublie qu'il a traîné dans la boue le nom de sa famille.

Le traître.

Ignis n'a jamais vraiment saisit les motivations de cet homme qui a éhontément servi l'ennemi, jusqu'au jour où il a enfilé l'anneau.

Quand il a compris qu'il ne pourrait pas sauver son protéger des griffes de la mort.

« - Je m'en étais rendu compte. »

Ignis sait qu'il est aveugle. Les dieux lui ont pris sa vue en échange d'une partie de leur pouvoir et il y a consenti. Les années ont passé, il n'espère pas retrouver le précieux sens. Il n'y a jamais vraiment cru, d'ailleurs. Peut-être un peu, par désespoir. Pour faire espérer les autres. Mais que les dieux prennent, les dieux le gardent. Le stratège en a conscience, et Ravus est tout aussi bien placé que lui pour le savoir. Néanmoins, il n'a jamais perdu cette étrange habitude que de s'appuyer contre le balcon frais ou le rebord libre d'une fenêtre. Il ne voit pas, mais son corps a gardé en mémoire les gestes tant de fois répétés.

Quelques secondes de silence. Un soupire, et puis la voix du traître qui s'élève encore.

« - Pardon.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal. »

Si, il y en a, mais Ignis n'est pas quelqu'un de rancunier.

« - C'est elle

\- Je sais. »

Le cuisiner s'éloigne de sa fenêtre pour venir s'asseoir près de Ravus. Il sait, oui. C'est ici que Luna a perdu la vie, sacrifiée sur l'autel de la destinée pour que le prince du Luciis puisse accomplir celle dont il n'a jamais voulu. Le souvenir immaculé de la prêtresse n'abandonnera jamais son frère, tout comme le regret de n'avoir pu la sauver. Chaque fois qu'ils viennent, ils se souviennent. L'autre regrette. Et Ignis sait que cette même douleur le frappera tôt ou tard. Dans cinq ans, dix, quinze. Quand leur roi reviendra, pour mieux s'en aller encore.

En attendant, il fait le tour du pays pour grappiller précieusement quelques informations au sujet des sombres créatures qui ont envahi leur terre. Tout est bon à savoir sur les daemons. Et quoi qu'il ne reste plus grand-chose des bibliothèques d'Altissia, il ne désespère pas de retrouver dans ces ruines un ou deux bouquins sur le sujet. Ou peut-être cherche-t-il seulement à se distraire, en attendant le retour de Noctis ?

« - Ça fait longtemps. »

Ravus murmure pour lui-même. Parce qu'il a besoin d'entendre quelqu'un lui dire que oui, ça remonte, c'est loin. L'horreur se trouve dans le passé, non dans le sombre présent qui les ronge. Parce qu'il ne lui reste, a lui non plus, ni patrie ni famille, ni plus personne à protéger. Il accompagne le précepteur du roi au hasard des routes en quêtes de maigres informations. Un moyen comme un autre de se racheter une conscience.

« - Je crois qu'on ne trouvera rien de plus ici.

\- On devrait plutôt aller dans les anciens quartiers de Camelia. Y a presque rien dans l'arène.

\- Cette partie de la vie n'a quasiment pas survécu au choc que lui ont fait subir l'Empire et l'Hydréenne. S'il y reste des livres, ils sont au fond de l'océan.

\- Autant rentrer, alors. »

Ignis hausse les épaules. Le frère de la défunte oracle a certainement raison. Mais renter, là-bas … Il craint, parfois, de recroiser la route de ses vieux amis. Ceux qui l'ont longtemps secondé, mais qui se sont lentement éloignés. Le souvenir de Noctis les brûle encore, il en résulte une gêne étouffante chaque fois qu'ils se réunissent tous les trois. S'ils n'osent se l'avouer, Ignis sait qu'ils en ont tous conscience. C'est bien pour ça qu'ils restent tous loin les uns des autres, à poursuivre chacun un objectif qui les tiendra éveillés dans l'éternelle nuit.

« - Je vais prévenir Cid, qu'il ramène son bateau.

-D'accord. »

Sa main glissée dans sa poche, Ignis hésite quelques secondes. Il ne peut regarder son interlocuteur, mais l'autre comprend qu'il recherche son attention. Il commence à le connaitre, à force.

« - Quoi ? » Il lance rudement.

« - Je pensais juste, tu voudras peut-être aller … »

Il ne trouve pas les mots, mais l'autre comprend. Aller lui dire bonjour. T'asseoir là où son corps mort s'est retrouvé, là où son fantôme t'a souri une dernière fois avant de s'envoler. Aller te recueillir.

« - Non. C'est bon. » Mais sa voix hésite, pourtant. « C'est du passé. »

Et dieu sait que le passé fait mal, quand les souvenirs sont ceux d'une tragédie.

« - Bien. Si tu changes d'avis …

\- Je sais. »

Le cuisiner attrape son téléphone. Il s'éloigne un peu pour parler à leur vieil ami. Puis les deux rassemblent leurs affaires et s'en vont regagner ce qu'il reste du port.

Étrangement, c'est plus simple pour lui de voyager avec le traître. Peut-être parce que dans sa haine du prince, et ce bien qu'il ait finalement reconnu la digne place de ce dernier, il ne partage pas ses tristes souvenirs. Ou bien parce qu'il a vu les dieux, lui aussi. Il a senti la froide morsure de leur feu sur sa peau quand son bras s'est consumé. Parce qu'il sait tout ce que ce maigre mot, « protéger », implique. L'entière dévotion et l'amère acceptation. L'impuissance.

Il y a, dans ce mot, tout ce qui fait relever la tête à Ravus pour observer de loin le petit morceau de pierre où s'est tenu l'esprit de Luna. Tout ce qui fait qu'Ignis devine le geste sans le voir. Ce qui le garde dans le silence, mais qui attire ses doigts sur l'épaule autrefois ennemie pour lui dire qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire.

La compréhension mutuel qui les apaisant quand ils cheminent cote à cote.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que la lecture vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour donner votre avis !


End file.
